Link's Decision
by sassymag42
Summary: "Tell me. Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time when we can feel the lingering regrets of the spirits who left this world." How I missed her so.
1. Chapter 1

Background Info: Midna left into the twilight realm and broke the mirror behind her. Seen from Link's perspective.

She was gone. She left, and she took everything with her. I was lost. I had spent the past year with her; she was my partner. My traveling companion, my guide, my friend to lean on when the road became to hard. And she just _left. _We slayed monsters. We overcame evil. I helped her save her goddamn world and she just left me? Without saying goodbye? Without even...I shuddered and forced myself to calm down.

Its been a month since she left, and I had returned to Ordin. I had left my life of excitement and glory to retire to my quiet hometown. Though the town was not the same as before. I knew deep down that it wasn't the town that had changed, it was me. I no longer felt the need to play with the children, or help herd the goats. I spent most of my time in the spirit's spring, reminiscing over my adventure.

It truly was a fantastic adventure. I had traveled to the highest peaks and the deepest sea. Met amazing people touched by the hard times, and heard astounding stories. My name seared red hot across the land, bringing many to challenge me. Fought battle after battle, enemy after enemy. Just to bring back the peace. For my friends. For the people of Hyrule. For her.

"Link?" a soft voice called and snapped me out of my memory. I turned around to see Illia standing by the spring's entrance. She looked a little weary of me, leaning against the gate there. It was funny, I had once dreamed of marrying her...now she barely meant anything to me.

She came to sit by me. She dipped her feet into the spring like I had, and turned to glance at me with her big, innocent, green eyes. "Link. Please tell me what is troubling you. You haven't been the same since you returned." She spoke in a gentle voice, placing her hand over mine. I drew my hand away and wrapped my arms around my knees. She looked a little hurt, but still determined to aid me in my sorrow. "Link. Please."

I turned to her and said wistfully, "Tell me. Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" I tilted my head toward the sky and she did the same. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time when we can feel the lingering regrets of the spirits who have left our world." I took a breath and laid back so my head rested against the sand. "That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight." How I missed her so.

Illia brushed her hand against my face and whispered, "You grieve for someone. I can tell. If she is lost forever, I am sorry. But if she remains...she is just merely not here...there is no reason for sadness." She stood and held her hand out to me, an offering. I took it and stood up beside her. "Go to her, Link."

"It's not that simple..." I said, letting my pain seep through my voice. She smiled and said, "Love is never simple." She kissed my cheek, held me for a moment then walked out of the spring. _Love is never simple.. _the words echoed in my mind as I realized what must be done. I would find her. It was essential.

Please review! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I really appreciated all the feedback I got, so keep reviewing! thanks (:

I was riding Epona at a breakneck pace. I knew I was pushing her, but I couldn't help it. Just the thought of seeing her again, the only girl that could hold my heart, had me flying over the valleys. Epona's hooves pounded against the ground in a rhythmic beat. Her blonde mane whirled in breeze, occasionally brushing against my hand. Clouds of dust trailed behind us as we flew across the plane. Trees whizzed past in a green blur, too fast for my blue eyes.

With every step we were closer to finding the object of my affections. My best friend. My Midna. I wasn't sure of how to find her, or what I would say when I did...but I had a pretty good idea of where to begin. I was traveling to castle town, in search of Shad, the book-smart young man I had met visiting Telma's bar. If anyone knew about how to enter the twilight realm, it would be him.

Epona's breath was becoming labored, so I slowed down to a leisurely pace. My head was consumed with reflections of Midna. Her witty charm, her unselfish personality, her utter beauty in her true form...my thoughts swirled around her. I was so caught up in my own head, I almost didn't notice the girl sprawled out up ahead. It was so unexpected I let out a small gasp. I continued on for a bit, to get a better look.

Something was wrong...I sprang off Epona and ran to the girl. Her eyes were closed, and her brown hair was a tangle around her face. Looking more closely I could see she was wounded. Gingerly, I bent down and touched her arm. "Miss? Hello? Are you alright?" I asked loudly. No response. I sat her up against a nearby ledge and examined her. She was a little bloodied...it looked like she had been hit with an arrow. Even torn up, she was quite lovely. Her skin a golden brown, her shape petit. I sighed and thought, _I can't just leave her here_. I lifted her up and sat her on Epona. I climbed on behind her and grabbed her waist with one hand so she wouldn't fall. With the other hand, I snatched Epona's reigns and urged her forward. All I wanted was to race toward Midna, but with this new addition, I had to slow my pace.

I pondered this girl as we continued toward Castle Town. She looked about 16 or 17, which was an odd age to be traveling alone. I was a little agitated with her for delaying my journey, but I knew I had to help her. I would take her with me to Telma's, I decided. There, I could leave her in Telma's care and locate Shad. This seemed like a good plan to me. I nodded to myself and continued on.

It was dusk when I arrived at Castle Town. The impressive building loomed before my eyes as I approached. Seeing the light grow darker as it passed though the trees, ushering in a new golden light, brought me back to that final scene in the desert...

"Link...I...See you later." Those were her last words as she left me. Left me without looking back.

What if...what if she didn't want to see me? I couldn't shake that thought from my mind as I ascended the steps into town.

The unknown girl was in my arms when Telma answered the bar door. She looked exactly the same, smelling of leather and liquor. "Oh honey!" she exclaimed as she saw the ashen girl. She ushered us inside and helped me lay the girl on a cot. "I'll call the doctor," Telma said, rushing toward the door. "Oh, and Link? It's great to see you." She smiled and left the room.

A little regretfully, I walked away from the girl and towards the back of the bar. I was hesitant to leave her at all, she was so vunerable. I sighed and forced myself away from her. Just my luck, I spied Shad and Auru having a drink. Shad with his brown hair framing his curious eyes, and Auru, a battle worn warrior.

"Link!" they exclaimed, and jumped to their feet. Laughing, I went and sat with them. I shook their hands and told them of what occurred since I last saw them. They nodded greedily, hanging on to my every word. Well...I guess I hadn't completely lost it. That made me grin. After awhile Auru took his leave, to my relief, as I wanted to discuss something with Shad.

I placed my arms on the worn wooden table and leaned in. "Shad...what do you know of the twilight realm?" I began. His eyes widened and looked a little taken aback. "I know enough." He answered quite calmly, though his expression was otherwise. "How do you enter it?" I inquired in a hushed tone. "Well...there's a mirror," he said but I cut him off, "That's not an option." To my relief, he didn't ask how I came about that knowledge, but I could see the curiousity burning behind his placid expression.

"There is...one more way." He looked a little troubled.

"Please," I glared into his eyes. "Please, tell me all about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! Tell me where you'd like the story to go!

As Shad spoke vividly, I saw the story unfold in my mind...

A lone girl shuffles along a dark street with the clouds of twilight obscuring the light. Dark trees line the path. It is ominous, but not scary. The land holds a quiet beauty. The girl stops suddenly and sits down on the black grass, looks at her blue hands. She slowly starts crying. Tears stream down her face when a cloaked figure approaches.

"Why are you crying child?" The cloaked woman asks. She is very tall, as most twili are, and all that can be seen are her luminous orange eyes. The child looks up and blurts out, "Look at me! Dark and dreadful and..and ugly!" She cries harder. "Why can't I be beautiful like the light people? So bright and cheerful..full of color and happiness." The girl hides her face in her hands and continues crying sorrowfully.

"Dear child...I think I can give you what you want." The woman smiles a wicked grin and has a look of mischief in her eyes. Hesitantly, the girl looks up from her wretched position and eyes the woman. "You want to travel to the light world, yes?" The cloaked figure asks encouragingly. She puts her finger under the girl's chin and lifts her face up toward her own. "Yes. I want that." The child says, though a little uncertain.

Smiling, the woman unlatches her own necklace. A golden locket, with a small inscription. She takes the locket and places it in the child's grasp, closing her hands around it. The girl looked greedily down upon the necklace, then said "What do I do?"

"Open the locket, when you are sure of what you want, and it will grant your wish." Nodding in excitement, the girl closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly, and carefully, she opened the locket's clasp. The women grinned a truly terrifying smile and walked away whistling.

In a split second, the child disapeared. She reappeared in the world of light with a bang. Gasping, the child examined her arms. She was still a twili, but she was glowing. Light shooting through her arms, her legs, her torso. She was too distracted by how beautiful it looked, to realize what was happening. Twili could never survive in this world. The light was breaking her apart, destroying her. With a scream, she was gone. The locket hit the ground with a thud.

Shad finished the story, and I snapped out of my daze. I was still sitting at the creaky chair in Telma's musky bar, not in the twilight realm...I shook my head to clear my mind. "So the locket? That's the only way?" I asked a little shakily. Shad nodded and took a sip from his drink. "But you mustn't try it," he said forcefully. "That girl died for a reason, that locket is cursed. Evil." I swirled my drink around and thought about what I was willing to risk for Midna. The answer came quickly enough; everything. I already had risked everything for her, our journey had been on the edge of death everyday. I had already fought for her everyday of the past year, I could do it again. I would do it again. I loved her completely, more than anything.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking Shad in the eyes so he could see my determination. "Link...you can't. The locket will kill you." he stammered. I didn't reply, and eventually he said regretfully, "I have an old map. It's yours." He slid an ancient folded paper across the table toward me. My mouth curled up in a half smile and I thanked him. I stood up just as the doctor and Telma burst in.

After being shown the unconsious girl, the doctor pulled out a salve and tended to her. I wanted to help, but I stayed back. What did I know about medicine? I figured I would wait until the girl woke up to take my leave. Just to make sure she was alright. I dozed off for awhile but the sound of a new voice woke me.

"What's your name girl?" Telma asked gently, laying a hand on her arm. "Luna. Uh...my head is pounding. Where am I?" The girl...excuse me, _Luna, _asked, unafraid. "Why, your in my bar honey," Telma said, "That boy over there found you hurt and brought you here." She said, pointing to me. "And you are?" Luna asked. "Link." Luna's eyes, to my surprise, widened at that. "Wait, wait wait. _The _Link? The savior? The hero?" she looked excited. "Just my luck! I was looking for you when I was ambushed." she said, glowing with happiness. I, on the other hand, was not happy. Who was she, Some crazy fan? Another girl who wished to marry the hero? I sighed, remembering all too well the women who had showed up in Ordan after I returned.

"Sorry I don't sign autographs or want to marry you." I said tiredly and stood, getting ready to leave. She laughed then said, "Good, because I don't want either of those. I want adventure! Something to spice up my life!" She gave me a crooked smile and said confidently, "Where ever you're going, I'm going too."


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! :)

"Hey! Wait up!" Goddamn-it, I thought as I recognized Luna's voice behind me. I left at the break of dawn this morning, just so I wouldn't have to travel with this eager girl. Don't get me wrong-she was alright, I just couldn't imagine having someone in the place of Midna. I've only ever had one traveling companion, and I didn't want another. The map was leading me in the direction of the Zora temple, a beautiful kingdom surrounded by roaring waterfalls. I was excited to see it again. Alone. Reluctantly, I turned Epona around and glanced behind me.

She was bounding toward me, holding her long skirt up as she went. Little puffs of dirt followed her sandals. I stopped, dropped of my horse, and waited for her to catch up, with a frustrated look on my face. The golden light of the rising sun lit up her face as she grew closer, causing her green eyes to glisten, and her hair to shine. She stopped a few feet away, and bent over, trying to catch her breath. "You...can't...leave...without...me." Luna huffed. She glanced up at me and smiled into my angry face. What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she just give up? We had spent around 3 hours the night before arguing about this matter. I had firmly told her I was not interested in taking her along. "Look, it's not you, I just really don't need the company." I said a bit tiredly and mounted Epona once more. "It'd be best if you just went home." With that, I started to walk away. To my dismay, I heard her following. She footsteps padded along, keeping pace with me. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you!" She said with a smirk. Before I knew what was happening, I felt Epona jump, and a presence behind me, grabbing my waist. Luna had jumped on behind me, and I knew it was useless to try to move her. So I just sighed and pushed Epona on.

I could still find Midna with this new...complication...I decided. Luna could be useful, maybe...probably not. I laughed to myself. But I really didn;t see any way around this. If I kicked her off the horse, she would just follow on foot. And besides, I couldn't just leave a young lady all alone on a dangerous road. My hero status credited me more than that. So, she would come along...for now. Perhaps she would leave when she realized the danger of this journey.

I was constantly ignoring Luna's questions and banter as we traveled on. If she was so set on coming, I didn't see why it mattered where we were headed. So Epona plodded on for hours, until the daylight slowly faded and became shadows lingering on the road. I thought about riding on through the night, but the horse was tired and I figured Luna would prefer to sleep, so I brought Epona to a stop and set about making camp.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Luna asked as she hopped off Epona. "At least talk to me, your silence is so hard to bear." I looked at her briefly and said "You could find some firewood." She groaned, but walked away to hunt for some logs. I found some fruit and and pulled a loaf of bread out of the saddlebags. While Luna was gone, I let my thoughts trickle to the front of my mind. I had to admit, it was nice having someone around. Someone to keep the loneliness at bay. Even if that person irritating the living hell out of you. I smiled as I worked on the camp and came to the conclusion that I was thankful Luna was here.

When she returned, I had set up a small fireplace and spread out the bed mat. Luna crouched down and busied herself constructing a small fire. About an hour later, we were warm and full of fruit and bread.

I sat leaning against a tree and Luna was lounging on the ground beside me, the firelight flickering against her face. The night was peaceful and quiet, with crickets chirping around us. "What do you see when you look at them?" Luna asked gesturing toward the stars. I looked up and Midna came to mind instantly. She was so very like the stars; beautiful darkness. "I see my past. My regrets. My losses." I murmured, more talking to myself than to her. "That's funny," she said a bit sadly. "I see my future. Or at least, what I want my future to be. What I want to become." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes, she looked at me, as if waiting for me to speak. There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted desperately to tell her all about Midna. To tell her my passion for the twilight, my hopeless endeavor to reach it. But I found no words to say it. How could I put into words, the meaningless void that had consumed me once she left? The day she left and took everything with her. Mere words could not describe the beauty, the excellency that was Midna.

So instead, I took hold of Luna's hand and placed it over my heart. "This." I spoke softly, "This is what we're looking for." I released her hand and rolled over onto my side. "Goodnight Luna."


	5. Chapter 5

Please review ^_^

As we continued our journey, Luna and I fell into a comfortable companionship. She told me stories of her youth in Castle Town, and I told her of Ordon. I felt free with her. As if twilight had never even entered my life. As if I was...normal. Every night by the fire, I grew closer to her; and closer to the locket. She still asked me where we were going sometimes, but I never answered. It was so easy to tell her about Talo and Ilia, but when it came to Midna, I found I could not even say her name without being overcome with emotion. Though I felt bad keeping the biggest part of my life from her, I couldn't make myself admit my past. I didn't want to scare her off. Luna was most dear to me.

But on this day, Luna was relentless about our destination. As we continued on Epona, she broached the subject once more.

"You know, you can't just bring me along and not tell me where we're going. It's really not fair." She fumed.

"In case you forgot, I didn't ask you to come. You forced yourself upon me." I responded with a smile.

"Ugh you're impossible!" She poked me in the ribs, making me yelp. I laughed, and a devious thought came to mind. I spurred Epona forward suddenly, causing Luna to tip off the back. She landed with a squeal and a thump on the ground. Seeing her completely dumbfounded expression of how she ended up on the ground made me roar with laughter.

"You did that on purpose!" She yelled angrily, but I could see a hint of a smile in her expression. "You're lucky I even put up with you! Not telling me where we're going...Being so cryptic and mysterious all the time...pushing me off horses..." She grumbled as she hoisted herself back on the saddle behind me.

"I'm not keeping you from leaving." I said looking over my shoulder. Brushing dust off her skirt, she looked up at me with a fierce expression.

"Oh please, as if I would abandon the hero of our generation. I'll see you through to the end...even if I don't know where the end is." She finished with a laugh. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist as tight as possible and said, "But if you make me fall off this horse again, I will kill you." Grinning at my newfound friend, I pushed Epona forward.

We reached the Zora's domain by the evening. I left Epona with an old friend, and we continued on foot. Luna's eyes widened as we approached the temple, and I remembered that the farthest she'd ever traveled was when she attempted to reach me in Ordon. It was nice to see her in awe of something. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the massive waterfall crashing down from the top cliff. Her mouth fell open in shock and she murmured, "It's so beautiful."

After Luna got her fill of the waterfalls and natural architecture, we ascended the spiral staircase toward the main area where Prince Rahls resided. She was basically bouncing with excitement as we approached the young leader atop his throne. I knelt on the ground and bowed my head in respect for the prince. Luna mimicked me. "Link. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" He asked with a smile in his voice. As I was about to answer he said, "But ah, where are my manors? You must be tired from your journey and wish to rest. Though I must admit, I am surprised you have a new traveling companion. Midna was quite the enjoyable character. Oh well, we will talk about the important things tomorrow." With a wave of his hand, a squire rushed to his side. "Please show these two to a room." I followed the man in a stunned silence. It never occurred to me that Rahls would remember Midna. Of course he would, I chided myself. It's not all about you.

But hearing her name on someone else's lips was a reminder of just how much I loved her. her name flooded my mind and seared through my body. God, what was wrong with me?

I didn't realize we reached our room until Luna tugged on my shirt and said, "Link, are you quite alright?" I snapped out of my daze and looked into her wondering eyes.

"What? Yes, yes of course." I responded hurriedly. I sat down in a velvet chair by the window, and rested my head in my hands. Midna still danced through my thoughts.

"So...who's Midna?" Luna asked curiously. For a second I thought she could read minds, then remembered that the prince had mentioned her.

"Oh um, no one. She's no one." I replied, staring out the window at the waterfall.

"You sure aren't acting like she's no one. Tell me." She said gently, sitting across from me. I tried to stop the words from pouring out of my mouth, but I couldn't help it. I suddenly found myself retelling everything that had happened to me, to a small girl with big eyes. My mind told me to stop, but my mouth didn't seem to be listening. From my change into a beast, to recovering the light. From saving those I loved, to destroying those who opposed me. From an unexpected encounter, to a heartbreaking goodbye. Luna stayed silent throughout it, occasionally giving a small gasp, or a sympathetic look. When I was finished, I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. I was in complete shock I had told her everything. That I had told someone, everything. It felt...good. I had been keeping everything bottled in and finally let it out. But, it was still frightening. I quickly looked at Luna's face to gauge her reaction.

"I'm...I'm so...I'm so sorry Link." Luna choked out and I realized she was crying. I didn't know what to do, so I let her keep talking. "That story...was just so...I'm sorry. When they told stories of the famed hero, I thought they were exaggerating. But what happened to you...it's just so awful." She looked at me with new wonder and amazement.

I clasped her hands in mine and said with a halfhearted smile, "Don't cry. It's all over now. As you can see I am no longer a wolf." She laughed shakily at my attempt at humor.

"We're finding Midna aren't we?" She asked. I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning well-rested and completely happy. Let me tell you, a real bed can be quite the luxury after sleeping on the ground for an unmeasurable amount of days. I forced myself into a sitting position, and looked around with sleepy eyes, and a grin on my face. I suppose Luna found the bed to be a gift as well, seeing as she was still fast asleep; curled up in a ball. The sunlight flickered through the glass window and creeped up throughout the room, filling it with a sparkling glow. A glow that made the sleeping girl look absolutely beautiful. I considered my friend for a while.

She had done something to me, something that I thought could never happen again. Somehow this effervescent girl, with an inviting laugh and way too much jewelry, had snuck her way into my heart. I wasn't quite sure how it happened. I guess somewhere along the road we both traveled, I let my guard done. Instead of forcing her out; keeping her walled off from who I was; I let her in. Gazing at her now, I felt the spot she held within me. It was a little frightening.

After losing Midna, I made a silent vow to myself that I would never let myself care for anyone too much again. If I kept myself aloof, and unconcerned, I would never again feel the way I felt when I lost her. When you don't care that someone is there, how could you care when they left? Or so my motto went, until Luna crushed it with her bubbly persistence. Here I was, staring dumbfounded and lovingly, at the girl who forced me to care again. To live again.

"Hey." She said softly, sleep still heavy in her voice. She yawned and stretched her arms far above her head, smiling all the while.

"Good morning sleepy head." I replied yawning as well.

"It's not my fault these beds feel like heaven," She stood up and wobbled a bit. I almost wished she would stumble so I would have an excuse to catch her. Stupid, I chided myself. What are you thinking?

"Let's get breakfast!" She said with a grin, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door. Was it bad that my heart spiked a little when she touched me? Yes, I answered myself, yes it was.

We made our way down to the kitchen slowly, still rubbing our eyes and yawning. To my surprise, as we finally entered the room, the Zora staff instantly bowed. I glanced around, expecting to see the Prince, but he was no where in sight. I remained extremely confused until Luna whispered, "They're bowing for you, stupid. Hero of our Time and all that?" I flushed red, and smiled nervously when they all rose. God, I hated being the center of attention. Luna snickered at my nerves, and pulled me to a table in the far corner.

"I really wish people wouldn't do that. It's not like I'm royalty." I said with my head held down.

"You're more than royalty Link, you're their savior," she said flatly, as if she was just throwing out a random comment on the scenery. "Just don't expect me to bow." she added with a lopsided smirk.

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything you didn't want to, Luna." I said with a laugh.

Food was brought to us quickly. Breads, meats, cheeses, fruits. With the amount of food they served the two of us, I could've fed to my whole home town for three days. I felt it was wasteful, and unnecessary, but simply thanked them. If they felt the need to shower us in food, who was I to stand in their way? With that not-so-hero-like thought, I smiled and dug into my breakfast.

"You know," Luna said in between bites, "I never really thanked you for bringing me along. I know you didn't choose me, and I know I sort of forced myself upon you, but you took me in anyway. Instead of just leaving me somewhere, or ignoring my presence, you actually made me feel welcome. So...thanks." She finished with a shy smile and looked down at her hands.

I was about to respond when she said thoughtfully, "I don't know what I expected when I decided to set off with you, but I definitely didn't expect you to mean so much to me. What I'm trying to say here is...even after we're done this whole fiasco, could we still be...you know, friends?"

I wanted to laugh at her uncertainty. How could she ever think I would just leave her after growing so close to her? She was my only friend in the world.

"Luna," I began with a smile. "I'll never leave you." Her face light up in one of her famous, crooked grins, and I ruffled her brown hair. She laughed and slapped my hand away, and met my blue eyes with her green ones. Heat coursed through my body with that one look and I found myself once again wanting to touch her. To reach my hand across and grab hers, or maybe brush her tousled hair away from her face. Wrong. No. What was wrong with me? What was I doing?

I stuffed by hands under the table and pinned them to my side where they wouldn't be so dangerous. Luna seemed oblivious to my mental battle, and asked cheerfully, "So when's the wedding?"

"Huh?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You know...you and Midna?" Her brow furrowed as she took in my perplexed expression. "I mean, of course it's kinda early for that now seeing as she's not here yet, but once we get here back..." She trailed on, not understanding what was confusing me.

Midna. Wedding. Of course. I felt stupid for not catching on earlier. Of course Luna would expect my head to be filled with thoughts of Midna. It _should_ be filled with thoughts of Midna. There was definitely something seriously wrong with me. My Midna...I filled with shame as I recognized what had been happening. It wasn't like I was cheating on her, the reassuring side of me said. They were just thoughts after all, nothing real. In fact, how did I even know she wanted to be with me? I tried to clear my head. I would find out soon enough anyway.

"Oh, haha, not soon enough." I said with a fake smile. Luna seemed to buy it though, and smiled back at me. I really needed to figure my shit out.

**Hello my lovely readers...**

**Don't worry this IS a Link/Midna story, but if it was easy it wouldn't be fun! ^_^**

**All reviewers get lots of love and cookies ! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

The day was overcast with a threat of rain. Small Zora children giggled and jumped off the waterfall into the brisk water below. High up on the earthy overcrop, a lone almost-man sat upon his glided throne looking over his kingdom. A fine kingdom it was. Out of his eye he saw two guests approaching, one girl and one man. He sighed.

Prince Rahls face was expressionless as I told him what I was seeking. His posture was rigid and his eyes stony, glaring at Luna and I. I had imagined that he wouldn't take this lightly, but his reaction still hammered my hope. I finished my request and looked at him expectantly.

He ran a hand over his chair and said thoughtfully, "I had a feeling this is what you were seeking when you showed up at my door. Especially when you showed up without Midna."

"As an old friend, I beg you to show me the way." I replied respectfully, trying to keep my emotions hidden.

"Hero. You know not of what you ask." Rahls said coldly. He adjusted his jeweled crown.

"I do. Rahls please. You can't even begin to comprehend how much this means to me. I know the risks, but I also see the possible gain. And I'm willing to take the chance. Please." I begged. Luna grabbed my hand and looked at me with supportive eyes. If I couldn't get the locket...I didn't know what I would do. Go back to Ordan? No, that would drive me insane. Useless hours of wondering what could have been, and never finding out the true answer. I needed this.

The prince rubbed his forehead. "You ask too much." He spoke firmly, though he seemed a little uncertain.

Luna stepped forward. "In case you forgot Prince, this boy saved your butt. In fact, he saved the whole lot of Hyrule. Don't you think you could spare him one little favor?" Luna asked, placing her hands on her small hips. Her bottom lip jutted out they way it always did when she was angry.

I adjusted my shirt nervously, waiting for the Prince's answer. Luna's approach wasn't exactly polite...

"One _little_ favor? This is the treasure of our race!" He snipped, clearly frustrated.

"You wouldn't have a race if it wasn't for him!" She shouted, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"Luna..." I warned quietly. She regarded me with an exasperated expression.

Rahls sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands. "Fine. I will show you the way. But Link, do not say I didn't warn you." With a final concerned look, he stood reluctantly and snapped his fingers. A servant rushed forward, took a knee, and presented a large rounded key.

The prince took the key gingerly and walked over to a large wooden door. It was concealed behind a drape of ivy, and stretched from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Twisting the key with a loud clank, the door creaked open.

He gestured for us to follow. We walked quickly, as he ushered us inside.

With a final look around, to see if anyone had seen, the prince closed the door behind us, engulfing us in darkness. He lit a torch on the wall, and took the lead.

I followed eagerly, though nerves racked my body. The passageway smelled musty, and as we traveled farther, I felt a prickle along my spine. Water dripped quietly in the background, and the sound of our footsteps echoed loudly. Luna and I walked silently, with Prince Rahls a few yards in front of us.

As we walked the light grew dimmer, and the temperature grew colder. The prince's posture conveyed frustration and slight nerves. . .he seemed to jump at every sound. My heart beat sped.

Luna broke the silence first and whispered, "How are you doing?" She looked a little concerned.

"Nervous." I replied, my eyes straining to see what lied at the end of the of the tunnel.

"It's gonna be okay, Link." she said, squeezing my hand. "Everything will work out in the end."

We walked for a while. The light was slowly getting dimmer, as we proceeded farther and farther. I was feeling uneasy, but I kept telling myself that I was walking to Midna.

"Luna," I said quietly, "You're my best friend." I glanced over at her. She looked determined, with her bow slung across her back and her knife by her side. At my words, she smiled and peered up at me.

"And you're mine." She grinned, though it looked a little forced. I wondered at that for a moment, but put it to the back of my mind. I had bigger things to worry about.

We walked for what seemed like miles until finally, I saw a golden light at the end. Luna's breathing sped, as did my own, as we grew closer and closer.

We finally came upon a circular room with sunlight shining through from a high skylight. There was a patch of grass in the middle, and in the center was a stone basin. Water trickled quietly from a fountain along the walls. Rahls stopped walking.

"This is as far as I'll go. You're on your own." With a nod, he turning and strode back the way we came. I stared at the stone basin.

"Rahls." I said.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Thank me when you have what you seek, Hero. The locket enjoys bewitching men and leaving them with nothing. May the goddess be with you." He resumed walking briskly away.

"And also with you." I murmured. The locket was quite like the mirror it seemed, in the way of corrupting those it came in contact with. But is used correctly, could be the greatest device.

"Go on Link." Luna pushed me in the small of my back, sending me forward. I walked gingerly toward the granite basin, my eyes straining to see what lay inside. Looking back at Luna one more time, I stepped up to where the necklace lay.

Ahh...there it was. A beautiful golden locket lay in the center. It was glittering with a dark sparkle, drawing me closer. Without realizing it, I scooped the necklace up and gazed at it wonderingly. My whole future was contained in this little locket. It was so wonderful...so precious. I went to open it.

Stop. Think. I needed to focus. I couldn't open it until I had a single wish in my mind. Okay...okay try to form a coherent thought. I needed to phrase this exactly right, or. . . it could end just like that poor twili girl.

I passed the locket from hand to hand, admiring its beauty. It really wasn't anything special. Just a plain solid gold locket with a small inscription. Surprisingly enough though, I felt as though I was holding the most precious thing in the world. I held the necklace up close, attempting to decipher the minuscule engraving. I screwed my eyes shut tightly, and when I was positive I had the wish clear in my mind, I opened the locket.

Warmth that started at my toes spread throughout my body and when I opened my eyes, there she was.

There was the only girl that could ever mean so much to me. _There she was!_ Any doubt that I had been feeling was gone, and was replaced by overflowing love. I never thought it would happen to me. . . I had always been so closed off. But somehow _this_ girl, the only girl, made me into so much more.

There she stood, looking startled, but so obviously joyful. Her orange eyes glistened and her wild hair fell down to her slender waist. I reached up a warm hand and brushed her fiery hair away from her face. So perfect.

"Link?" She whispered. Complete shock was written all over her face and she mindlessly reached a hand up to touch my face. My skin burned under her touch.

"I don't think I've seen you look so surprised." I teased, my fingers trailing up her arm. Midna was so dear to me.

"Oh you great stupid beast!" She laughed, hitting my chest.

Smiling, I grabbed her hands and leaned forward, finally kissing her. She responded and kissed me back, grinning into my lips. My arms snaked around her waist and I lifted her up, spinning her around in joyful triumph without breaking our kiss. Suddenly we were laughing, our foreheads pressed together.

"I've missed you so much." I murmured, showering her in kisses.

Still grinning from ear to ear she said, "How did you- how am I...? Oh who cares!" She pressed her lips hard on mine, and my mind swam incoherently, she was everywhere. She was everything.

My pride hummed a deep joy in my chest. I had set out on a quest and I had won. I held the prize in my arms, and she was perfect.

But breaking through this moment of perfect joy, I could feel something was wrong. My figure shuddered slightly as a prickle danced up my spine. I could see that Midna felt it as well. She pulled away and glanced over my shoulder, her face contorting into a snarl.

Suddenly, the sound of a bow being strung reached my ears. Bewildered, I pushed Midna behind me as fast as possible, and my eyes searched for the source.

There she stood, in the entrance of the circular room, bow strung, pointing directly at me. Luna.

"Luna." I said slowly, keeping Midna safely behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Who is she?" Midna whispered from behind me, peering over my shoulder. "And you don't need to protect me!" She protested, but I stayed in front of her. Not taking any chances here.

Luna raised the bow and took aim. From behind her, a dark cloaked man came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Midna growled behind me.

"Luna!" I shouted. Her expression remained blank, but from knowing her so well I could feel a rage burning behind the calm.

The strange man bent down to Luna's short height and breathed into her ear, "Shoot."

With a tear on her cheek, she released the arrow.

I felt a burn in my side, and glancing down, I saw it protruding from my side. There was no pain, only shock. I fell to my knees, and my vision was blurring.

"LINK!" I heard Midna scream. It seemed so far away. Everything was getting dark. . .I was on the ground. Why would Luna shoot me? My friend. . .my Luna. Looking up I saw the skylight. I saw Midna launch herself at the small archer. I wanted to tell her to stop, or to run, but I couldn't find the strength. There was blood everywhere.

"You bitch!" Midna threw Luna on the ground, but soon I heard her own piercing cry. The man had shot her as well. I wanted to yell, to run, to save her, to do something! It was as if my whole body had shut down. Blackness...Midna was calling my name. I tried to respond.

My eyes were losing sight. It was only blurs...and a dark man above me. I went under.

**ello my lovelies! **

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Just when you thought it was ending...**

**hehe. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Midna..." I mumbled, rubbing my blurry eyes. It was dark, but I could see light filtering in through a small barred window up above. Struggling against my pounding head, I tried to sit up.

"Ahh..uh.." My side throbbed painfully. I pulled my green tunic up and saw that the arrow wound had been loosely bandaged. I poked it, and let out another moan of pain. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall behind me. Rubbing my eyes once more, I began to see clearly.

I was in some sort of cell. Three of the walls were cold stone, and the fourth had bars and a locked door. Ivy creeped up the wall and out the small window. It was musty and and caused me to have major deja vu of when I was imprisoned in Hyrule Castle.

Only. . .where was Midna? I looked around frantically but she was no where to be found. I attempted to rise to my feet, but stumbled and fell again, scraping my hands against the floor. Settling on crawling, I made my way over slowly to the bars, and peered out.

Empty. There was no one in the stone corridor, lined with other vacant cells.

"Midna? Midna!" I called. I got no response.

I sighed and slumped back down against the wall. I had come all this way and now she was gone again. Taken away from me by the girl I had trusted completely. Rage filled my entire torso and I resisted the urge to yell. Damn Luna. How could I be so foolish? The big mighty hero trumped by a tiny, defenseless girl. I was an idiot.

My sword was gone. So was my bow, I realized with a groan. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this one.

Suddenly I heard a scuffle echoing down the hallway. I heard a girl thrashing about and yelling curses angrily.

"Get off me! I swear- arg! I am your princess and you will respect me!" Called a voice I could recognize anywhere.

They rounded the corner, yanked open my cell door and tossed her in. The one and only, princess Zelda. She tumbled in and fell to her knees with a yell.

The guards slammed the door and walked promptly off, without a second glance.

"Why I have never been treated so- oh! Link!" Zelda looked up at me wide eyed. She quickly hurried to where I was seated and wrapped me in a tight hug, causing me to wince a bit in pain.

"Oh! Are you hurt?" She asked looking concerned, as she sat down across from me.

"Not too bad. Arrows and all that." I said with a half smile. Zelda hadn't changed a bit from the last time I saw her. So obviously royal but she still had that hint of carefree youth about her.

"I haven't seen you since. . .Oh Link!" She hugged me again. "Why are you here too? And do you happen to have any idea where we are?" She asked, observing the cell.

"No clue actually. I was actually with Midna when-"

"Midna? Wait, as in Midna, Midna? Our Midna?" She exclaimed.

I chuckled and said, "Yes, our Midna. I sort of got her back."

She was leaning forward now, extremely interested and pressed me to tell the tale. I recounted how I learned of the locket to how the mysterious man ambushed us. I didn't mention Luna. She leaned back against the wall next to me and straightened her dress.

"Quite a tale. And now it seems we're in another one. You don't think this is Ganon's work do you?" She asked quietly, looking up at the small window.

I rubbed my head and said, "I have no idea Zelda. The cloaked man was definitely thinner and a bit taller than Ganon, but. . .it seems as though it will never end."

"But what would a Hero's life be without a little adventure?" She laughed and patted my hand. Zelda always had a way of finding something funny in the dimmest situations.

"I have to admit, I was getting used to living without worrying about saving the world all the time. And now here we are again, locked up, just the way we began. It's funny how these things come around again." I pondered. Strangely, Zelda's presence had lightened the mood and I was feeling rather calm given the circumstances. The only thing weighing on my mind was where Midna could be.

"Why isn't she with us?" I worried aloud.

Zelda tapped her fingers against the iron barricade and considered my question. "Midna? Hmm. . .well it seems to me they were just following you until you got her back. Perhaps it's her they want, not you."

"But then why would I still be locked up? And why are _you_ here anyway?" I argued.

She looked at her hands and said, "They ambushed me this morning. My own guards! Drugged me and shoved me in a carriage. . .I was in there for awhile so I imagine that we're pretty far from the castle."

I wondered if any of the people who helped me where in here as well. . .Telma, or Shad. "But what could their motive be? The twilight realm again?"

"Oh Link, how would I have any idea more than you? All I know is we're here now, and we should really find a way out." She stood up and surveyed the cell, walking to and fro, tapping on the wall as she went.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the wall and exhaled deeply. My side still ached with every breath. The day when this wound would no longer hurt me would be the greatest day of my life.

I tried to think of a possible motive for our imprisonment. I suppose there could still be rouge followers of Ganon, attempting to get revenge. But this seemed elaborate for just a few, resentful loners. It had to be something bigger. . .

"Ah ha! Here we go!" I opened my eyes and saw the princess hunched over, yanking a stone out of the wall. With one final heave, the stone fell to the ground and there was now a gaping whole in the wall of our cell.

Pulling myself up, with a gasp of discomfort, I hobbled over to where she was standing smugly.

"You never cease to amaze me." I said, observing her handy work.

With a curtsey and a smile Zelda replied, "Why thank you. Shall we?" She gestured toward the gape in the wall. I slipped out of the cell, and she followed suit.

As she came out, she pulled the stone back into it's place. When I looked at her a bit strangely she commented, "It'll give them something to wonder about."

Turning out into the open, I noticed my surroundings with a start. "Holy. . . My god. When you said we were far from the castle you weren't kidding." We were standing just outside a large stone building in the middle of the Gerudo Desert. Lovely.

Zelda held a finger to her lips and motioned for me to follow her. Silently, we sneaked around the perimeter of our prison, peaking around every corner before turning. We didn't come across anyone.

Eventually she said, "Where is everyone?"

As if to answer her question, there was a clash of metal on metal, and a shrill scream. We exchanged a look, and then were hurrying off toward the sound. Growing closer to the ruckus, we entered a crumbling courtyard, with loose stones sprawled out in random arrangements. The sand was partially covered by an old stone floor; it looked like it used to be a small church perhaps.

Together we huddled down behind a broken pillar and peaked into the main area. Guards were struggling with a small girl that I recognized instantly as Luna. They were dragging her forward toward the cloaked man who sat upon a throne-like chair.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" She spat toward the man. The guards threw her on the ground in front of him, where she sat glaring at him, and then retreated to the corners of the room.

"Luna." I whispered. Zelda gave me a questioning look, but she let it go for now, and turned her attention back to the main attraction.

"You said I would be free once I brought you the Hero!" She cried.

The man's mouth curled up in a devilish smile. "I don't recall saying that."

She started to protest, but stopped abruptly when he raised a hand. As his hand rose, Luna bent over backward, screaming in pain. Her fingers curled and scratched the ground; her face completely contorted. He lowered his hand and she fell back on the floor, panting heavily.

I yearned to go to her, to stop that awful man. Zelda saw this, and grabbed my wrist, keeping me in place. I shuddered violently as I watched the disturbing scene unfold.

"You are but a pawn to me, and as a pawn, you will remain under my control until I dismiss you. Or, until you are destroyed." He growled.

Luna still lay on the floor, breathing heavily and looking slightly dazed.

The man looked at her in disgust and said, "Get up."

Slowly she pushed herself up on her knees, curly hair swinging in her face. "What. do you. want. from me?" She breathed.

"Stupid girl. I don't need you. I _need_ your darling friend. I need the princess. Both the princesses." He added with a spine chilling chuckle. Zelda looked at me with alarmed eyes. I mirrored her expression.

"You are simply an indulgence. Someone to carry out my dirty work, so they say," the cloaked man mused. "And I must admit, I got quite lucky with you. A gifted archer...and absolutely brilliant at deception. An excellent catch to be sure."

Luna visibly winced, from her cowering posture on the ground. The man smiled wickedly and said, "Don't tell me you've come to be fond of the Hero!" Luna didn't reply.

"Love is fickle dear child, never forget that." He said. "Now, I believe the time has come to call upon our new friends."

One guard stepped forward and asked, "Shall I go retrieve the prisoners, sir?"

The man waved a hand dismissively and said with a slight sneer, "No need. It seems they have come to us instead. . . how convenient." With a flick of his wrist, the pillar in front of us evaporated, and we were left completely visible.

Luna looked up in surprise and caught my eye for what was only a moment. In her expression was extreme guilt and longing, so strong that it caused my breath to halt. I returned it with a cold expression of my own.

The guards rushed us, but before they could reach us, Zelda let loose some magic of her own, sending one of them screaming on the ground. When the other one came close enough, I struck him across the jaw, breaking it. He went down with his companion.

Catching our attention, the mysterious man in the throne began to laugh. "Pity." He said.

Before we could react, he raised his hand again, and we were suddenly ensnared by chains. I fell to the ground hard, as did Zelda.

"Now that you're here, let's call on the guest of honor shall we?" The man stood, and left the room for a moment, leaving Luna, Zelda and I all alone.

"Link." Luna begged, attempting to catch my eye. I refused to look at her.

Instead, I muttered, "Don't you even think of trying to apologize. You disgust me." I knew I was being harsh, but frankly I didn't care.

Luna looked like she was about to reply, but before she could, the cloaked man re-entered the room. He carried an unconscious person in his arms. One that I could immediately recognize as my Midna. He dropped her to the ground with a thud, where she lay with her orange hair spread across the floor and her face in a slightly pained expression.

"Let us begin."

**Cliff hanger! **

**I hope that you greatly enjoyed it, and reviewing this chapter would make me an extremely happy girl.**

**update soon**

**lots of love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A little in between chapter...I thought Luna deserved a back story. (; **

The girl fires her last arrow, and with a strangled growl she realizes everyone is dead. There is blood on her hands, and all over the ground. All that's left now is for the Hero to deal the final blow, and complete her task.

She watches from a distance, watching the final kill. The Hero, clad in green, finally destroys the King of Shadows and falls to his knees.

She then follows them to the desert, unseen and unnoticed. Three lone figures stand atop the crumbling building, saying their goodbyes. She gives a hard laugh. Little did they know, that if it wasn't for her, many more enemies would have descended upon them. They might have even lost.

Finally, all the words have been said, and the Twilight Princess steps up onto the platform. But...something is wrong. The mirror shatters, along with the girl's hopes.

...

The girl walks the streets alone, and with her face kept down. She moves quickly, shifting through the crowd with ease and poise. No one gives her a lingering glance, for she was just like everyone else on the outside. A simple girl passing through Castle Town.

If anyone had looked closer they might have noticed the unusual amount of weapons she carried, or perhaps the blood trickling down her arm.

But people see what they want to see. They saw a simple girl.

She turns suddenly down a dimly lit alley. This is not the street for small girls anymore. This is where dark men make secret trades, and strange things are sold from the vendors.

The girl walks carefully, eyeing the occasional stranger as if daring them to try something. No one does. Because unlike the ignorant people whose eyes merely skimmed over her, these people are not fools. They are sly, tricky, and know that no girl comes that way unless she is a force to be reckoned with.

With a creak and a groan, she pulls open a heavy wooden door and heads inside. The bar is dark and most definitely not welcoming. There are a few people having drinks, but the drinking aspect is truly just a front. People come here to talk about private matters, not share a beverage.

In fact, the girl is not here to drink either. She walks up to the counter and waits for the bartender to notice her. He makes his way over after refilling a customer's glass and inclines his head toward the tiny girl, waiting for her to speak.

"I am looking for Slade." She says quietly.

He nods, hiding his surprise, and leads her to a separate room where a cloaked man waits. Though the bar tender does not know much more than his name, he knows that he is extremely dangerous. The bar tender wonders if he should go with her, to make sure she is alright, but then a new customer comes in and he leaves.

The girl takes a deep breath then enters the room and sits across from the man. He is cloaked and his face is barely visible at all. Her expression is a mixture of fear and irritation.

"Is the task complete?" He asks, in a spine-chilling voice.

"In a sense..." She begins. "Yes Ganon is gone, but the Twilight Princess destroyed the mirror as she left. She is gone."

The man slams his fist down on the table that lies between them. The girls flinches, and rests her hand unconsciously on her dagger. "This presents an unforeseen problem." He says.

"Not my problem." The girl counters, looking angry. "I did what you said. I secured the Hero's victory. I provided Zelda with the information about the light arrows! I personally murdered Ganon's little 'back-up gang'! I am _done_ and I expect my payment now."

The cloaked man chuckles and leans forward toward the girl. "Foolish girl. _I_ say when you will leave my services. Not you. If you want your darling brother back," He hisses. "You will do exactly as I say."

She trembles and tries to control her fury. She knows that if she lashes out at him, she will be killed. "What do you want me to do?" She seethed.

She hated this man more than she thought possible. How she would love to thrust her knife through his black heart, or finally shoot him instead of the people he assigned her to kill. But she knew that if she did so much as raise a finger against him, her life would end. He was powerful.

He sat in thoughtfulness for awhile. When he finally spoke, he said, "From your earlier reports, you said that it seemed like the Hero was fond of the princess yes?"

She nodded.

"Fond enough you think, to go after her? Was he devastated when she left?"

The girl pondered this for a moment. "I believe he would," She finally admitted. She had seen the love on his face every time he laid eyes on the princess. She had seen the obsessive way he protected her and gave up his whole life for her. She knew he would chase her wherever she went.

The man smiled wickedly. "Love. Often leads to demise." The girl didn't reply.

"You will convince him to find her, if he did not decide to already." He instructed. "You will follow him to the ends of this world, and you will contact me when he is very close."

She did not nod, but closed her eyes with a look of resignation. She knew there was no way to get out of this, as much as she wished otherwise. Slade was her master, and the man who could make her do anything just with the threat of harming her brother.

"How is he?" She asked quietly. The man knew who she was talking about.

"He is alive." He replied nonchalantly, then continued on with his past train of thought. "You will have to become his trusted friend. You will act like you know nothing more than the average person would. You will merely be a girl looking for a bit of adventure."

She stared blankly at the table, showing no sign that she even understood the man. "Then I will have my brother?"

"Of course." He responded, displaying a row of sharp teeth.

"Tell him I love him." She whispered. Her brown curls fell out of their ponytail and settled around the sides of her forlorn face. For a moment the man almost felt pity for this tiny girl, but then pushed it away.

She was a tool, nothing more.

**Waahh ello my friends!**

**This was very short, but I just wanted to give Luna a little credit.. **

**hope you enjoyed (: update soon**

**Lots of love!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Let us begin." He said again, in that smooth, terrifying voice of his. With a swish of his midnight black cloak he was once again seated at the throne in the back of the room. In front of his feet lay Midna, panting and shivering slightly.

Zelda lay to my right, in chains just as I was. Luna was leaning against a pillar along the edge of the room, trying to catch my eye as if she could apologize through one look. I didn't meet her gaze.

I struggled in my chains but it was futile. They were bound with magic; forming to my body perfectly. I ached to go to Midna. The dire need to protect her was filling my entire being but as I tried to free myself, it seemed that the restraints only grew tighter. Finally I stopped and glared up at the unknown man who sat only 10 feet in front of me.

He chuckled and said, "I wouldn't try to resist, Hero. You will only harm yourself."

I growled in return.

"You probably wonder what you're all doing here. I shall not keep you waiting any longer." He mused, standing and began to pace slowly across the room. I still could not see his face.

When he spoke again, his voice was so strangely calm that it sent shivers down my spine. "As you well know, the Hero carries the Triforce of Courage, a gift bestowed by the goddesses. The light princess carries the Triforce of Wisdom. And as you also know, Ganondorf carried the Triforce of Power. Together, you created the whole. The three divine beings who could carry out the wishes of the gods."

He paused and his lip curled up over his teeth in a snarl. His whole body began to tremble, and he looked as though he was trying to keep himself under control. The sight was horrifying to say the least. Luna looked alarmed and drew an arrow slowly, but kept it pointed toward the ground. The man spoke again, but it was more of roar rather than words. "But you killed the wielder of Power. You _destroyed _one of your own."

Before the man could continue, Zelda squirmed until she was in somewhat of a kneeling position. "He needed to be destroyed! He was ruining this world!" She hissed.

"You're wrong!" He shouted, and Zelda was pushed back on the ground once more by some invisible force. "He was combining the two worlds! Bringing the light and dark together once more, where they should have always been!"

He took a deep breath before resuming his speech. My head was swimming, utterly confused. Was he trying to get justice for us killing Ganon? Who would want that?

"When Ganon was destroyed, the Triforce of Power did not just disappear. There must always be three to wield the power. _Always._ So as the last breath of Ganon rose into the winds, the Power hunted. Looking for a new host. A new wielder."

He laughed sickeningly and then strode over to me. He pushed me up into a seated position and brought his face mere inches from mine. Finally I saw him. His eyes were the color of coals and his head was bald. The most striking feature however was a long thin scar running from the bridge of his nose down across his face, pulling his lower lip into a permanent grimace.

Extremely slowly, he brought his left hand up and then flipped it over, showing me the back of it. I froze as I witnessed the unthinkable. He clenched his fist and when he did, the Triforce glowed on his hand, radiating gold light. My stomach dropped.

Just as quick as he had approached me, he was gone, once again seating in the elegant chair. "But how can I wield this power like I should when I have you two conspiring against me? You murderers of your own kind." He contemplated, tilting his head to one side.

I held my breath and waited for him to reveal what he had in store for us. "I simply can't. I couldn't kill you because if I did, your Courage and Wisdom would just find new bodies and we would be in this situation all over again. But then something came to me."

"If your body is destroyed, the Triforce is free. But if the Triforce is destroyed and your bodies remain..."

Zelda looked shocked, and I'm sure it mirrored the expression on my face.

"But how could I do that?" He yelled suddenly, throwing his hands in the air. His random actions vaguely reminded me of Zant.

"How could something so valuable go to waste? How could I live with myself knowing I had eliminated two of the three most powerful things in the world? I came to a decision. The Triforce's would not be destroyed but transferred! Into my own body!"

"Imagine it! One man who wields the Power, the Wisdom and the Courage. Nothing could be greater than I. I would be one of the gods myself. I would be...glorious."

"It's impossible!" I shouted, once again struggling in my bonds. If he could somehow contain all three of the Triforce's, the world as we knew it would end. He could end it with one spell. One act. It would be ten times worse than Ganon. I needed to stop this. But how could I possibly escape these restraints?

To my surprise he did not send me back to the ground like he had Zelda, but instead rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful. "I thought that too Hero. But as I dove into studies, I knew it could be done. All I need is a...vessel so to speak. One who can withstand the power of the Triforce and live to have it redirected through her body."

_Her. _Her body. HER. My eyes flew horrorstruck to Midna's unconscious form. He was going to sacrifice her to complete this. She would be destroyed.

"NO!" I snarled. "Let her go! Find another!"

He chucked. "Our dear twilight princess is the only one who could hope to survive both transfers. Her ancient magic protects her...somewhat. She will be the vessel. The link." He smirked. "How ironic."

"I think it's time for her to awaken." He waved his hand and her orange eyes opened at once.

Midna looked confused and groggy. Pushing herself up, she took in her surroundings. Her eyes locked with mine and it was as if everything came back to her. This was my fault. I brought her back. I allowed myself to be tricked by that wretched archer girl and now here we were. Tied up and prepared to die. Because of me.

Why did everything I love always fall to ruin? I adored her, and yet here she was, like a pig for slaughter served on a silver platter from me. My stomach twisted in knots as unimaginable images of Midna dead came to mind. I would free her if it was the last thing I ever did.

The wicked man rose from his chair and took a few steps over to Midna. He crouched down a placed a finger under her chin, pulling her face up to his. I growled.

"Now that you're awake princess, we can get started." He said cheerily. Placing a hand under her arm, he hoisted her to her feet and brought her to the center of the room. Midna looked angry but she was obviously too dazed to fit back. She looked like she might have been drugged. He shoved her down once more onto her knees.

The man pointed a finger at Zelda. "The Wisdom first." He commanded. The chains evaporated off of Zelda as quick as they had come. But before she could run, new guards, who had taken the old one's places, hurried forward and snatched her up in their arms. She yelled and tried to shake them off but it was to no avail. She was seated promptly in the middle of the room, across from Midna.

"Do not try to flee," The man hissed. "We will just capture you again." He waved his hand and new chains appeared, though these were smaller and were only around her legs, keeping her stuck in place.

She visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping and her hands massaging her arms. She stared warily at the man but made no move to run.

I needed to stop this, but I had no idea how. The man was obviously very skilled in magic, whereas I was not. At all.

Midna eyes still locked on my own, filled with fear and anger. I tried again to move, at least an inch closer to her, but my bonds were tight and the more I moved, the tighter they grew. I gave up with a huff and focused on what was happening.

The man knelt down beside them, and grabbed Zelda's hand, the one that held the Triforce. He held it gently, as if it were extremely precious. Next he went to take Midna's hand. "Don't touch her!" I snarled.

He payed me no mind. The man joined their two hands. As soon as their skin touched, a strange glow began to encircle them. The man began speaking, too fast for me to understand though I'm not sure it was even in my tongue to begin with. I heard Zelda gasp and the man spoke faster.

My eyes switched frantically from person to person, trying to comprehend what was happening. What was going to happen to me.

Suddenly as the light radiating from their hands grew almost blinding, the man placed his own hand on top of Midna's. The reaction was instant. Light was everywhere, and the force of it threw me back a few feet. I landed hard and felt pain everywhere. I ignored it, and rolled over, realizing my restraints were gone.

Finally free, I struggled to my feet and stumbled toward the scene in front of me. The explosion had thrown all of them backward and away from each other. Zelda lay breathing heavily across the room and looked extremely pale. Her arms trembled trying to push herself up, but it was as though she had no spirit left.

Midna was tossed to the opposite side of the room as Zelda and looked to be in the same situation. I ran to her quickly, helping her up onto her feet. Her eyes flickered blindly before they settled on me. "Link..." She murmured, her head drooping weakly. Both of our eyes were drawn to the center of the room.

The man was crouched with his hands holding his head, and light danced around him. "Yes.." He laughed. "Yes!" He stood and raised his arms out, admiring the light that glistening lightly on his skin. The most notable feature however was the glowing Triforce upon his left hand. Instead of only one piece shining brightly, now there were two. My stomach dropped. He had done it.

He had stolen Zelda's gift from the goddesses.

He turned to me, eyes aglow with a fury that could have eaten Ganon. I held my arm out in front of Midna, in a vain attempt to save her.

"Link..." I heard her whisper behind me. I turned my head slightly, not taking my eyes off the man who was approaching us ever so slowly, still chuckling.

I felt her grab my arm and place something into my palm. Something with such a unique shape and feel that I could identify it always. I realized what she was giving me and smiled. It was the shard of black magic that Zant had left in me after one of our encounters.

As soon as it touched my skin, my bones began to shift. A soundless howl contorted my face as I fell to the ground, feeling the blood of an animal begin to run through me. I had not felt such a sensation for a while now, but the familiar primitive instincts rushed into me just as easily. The pain cleared away and I was on all fours. Fully wolf once more.

My human mind slipped away and I could no longer remember why exactly we were here, but I knew that I had to destroy the large-glowing-cloaked-man in front of me. Sounds and smells assaulted me, my senses sharpening. Midna, my partner-of-many-journeys touched my shoulder.

I sprang at the man.

...

**ugh don't yell at me because I know, okay? epic update fail. **

**but I PROMISE I wont give up on this story. It'll have an ending ! **

**sooo how did you like the chapter? Feedback is greatly appreciated and reviews make me a happy girl (:**

**update...well...somewhat soon...**


End file.
